The Lonely Prince and The Stone Princess
by Thegirlwiththequillandnotebook
Summary: Once upon a time there was a princess who was made of stone... One day she met a lonely, twisted prince!
1. Chapter 1: Fourteen and a girl

I don't think anyone fully appreciates how quickly life can change. All it takes is that one person or an event and your life goes off in another direction. For me that person was Alois Trancy, and the job that started it all…

I knocked hard on an enormous wooden door. Soon after, a man with black long hair the swept perfectly down his face, an inviting yet maniacal smile, and crimson eyes answered the door. "Sebastian? It's been a while." I said. He bowed "It has, and may I say what a pleasure it is!" "You know, I was surprised that you had decided to hire me… Not many adults let alone demons trust themselves with a 14 year old to do their dirty work." I sighed and continued walking into the magnificent house. "Yes, but not all children have your credibility." It was then that a boy slowly walked down the grand staircase. He seemed about 12-13 years old he had one brilliant blue eye (the other covered by an eye patch), black hair, and was dressed in the proper attire for aristocrat. "Who is this?" He said in an almost threatened tone. "Adella Smitton, at your service! You must be Ciel Phantomhive. I was hired as a spy." I grinned and curtsied. "Yes I remember. I guess I just never expected you to be 14 and a girl." He mumbled. "I wouldn't underestimate her." And with that Sebastian clapped. I did a flip, gripped the chandelier, and landed back on the floor. The maid, the gardener, and the cook started to clap and cheer. Sebastian flashed them a get back to work look. "When should I start?" I said and smiled satisfied."Alois Trancy is hiring an entertainer this afternoon. We are depending on you to be the one he hires," Sebastian instructed. "That sounds easy enough! I guess I should go." And I curtsied and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2: I like this one

As I walked down the street I saw the beautiful houses, that being a poor orphan I'd never get a chance to live in. When I was little I would wander the streets of the wealthy so I could play pre- well that was a while ago, and it wasn't important anymore. I walked up to the house and through the gate. A line led out of the house. Many people were dressed in colorful outfits. Some were singing scales, and others were warming up for acrobatic tricks. I seemed so plain next to them. Well, I'll definitely stand out. As the line decreased I started to worry. _What if I am not hired! _As I walked into the grand estate I saw a young boy around my age sitting in a throne like seat. He was surrounded by a maid, triplet servants, and what looked like it might be another demon butler! The boy had platinum blonde hair, and soft crystal blue eyes. He was wearing an unusual outfit, something more colorful and playful then what I had ever seen. He was wearing a violet jacket, a green vest, and small black shorts. The boy seemed quite bored. His crystal eyes looking off into the far distance, his gaze seemed so sad and lonely. All of a sudden I heard the boy call "NEXT!" That was me! I walked slowly in front of the boy. "Name and skill." He groaned. "Adella Smitton and I... I guess anything you want to do?" The boy lit up, "Anything?" I nodded quickly. He got out of his chair and got close, "I like this one Claude… She is different." "Likewise," I said and grinned. His eyes widened and he smiled. He started to get really close and whispered, "You are kind of pretty, and I bet your lips are soft." _Is he going to kiss me? _He got closer, and closer. His lips barely grazed mine when he spun around and yelled, "I pick her! Get everyone else out!" And with that the boy disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beautiful Blue Dress

A young woman walked up to me. She had long, sleek, white hair, one blue eye, tan skin, but her most distinct feature was the thick bandage over her other eye. "Follow me." She whispered. We started up the grand staircase. The house was truly beautiful… The gold adornments, the delicately crafted chandelier. I had only seen homes like this in my dreams, where I was the princess and everything was back to before it happened. "We're here." The maid said softly. I guess I had not been paying attention because all of a sudden we were in front of the room. She pressed open the door and motioned for me to go through. "Oh."I said and slowly walked into an elegant room. It was blue with silver embellishments on the wall. At the end of the room, there was a grand window that led out onto a balcony. A dressing room was on the left and the bed was on the right. The maid gently set my suitcase onto the bed. "Is the master always so touchy? I mean, I don't mind, but I am curious." She nodded and put her hand over the eye with the bandage, "The master has always been that way." "Well, is there anything I should about when I am working for the _master_?" But before she could respond I heard someone yell "HANNAH!" The maid gasped, "I have to go!" And she sped out the door. I sat on the bed and admired the room for some time, when something caught my eye in the dressing room. I slowly walked over pulled the door carefully open. A beautiful dress lay in front. I ran my hand down the dress. It was soft and delicate. Three tiers of chiffon flowed down off a blue bodice that had been delicately embroidered in white. I lifted the dress off the hook and pulled it out of the closet. I wrapped my hand gently around it and pressed it against myself_._

_It was so beautiful… I only wish I could own something as beautiful, and then I could be like all the wealthy girls and wears these every day_

I started to hum, and twirl. Then my twirling turned to spinning, till I was dancing around the room. "Hahahahah! What are you doing?" I fell back and saw Alois standing in the door way. "You startled me! Please don't be angry about the dress!" I gasped. "Why would I be angry? That was hysterical! Do you like that dress?" He walked through the door. "Love it!" It is so beautiful!" I tried to get up with the dress in hand. "Here let me help." He held my hand and exerted as much as he could, "you could have it if you like!" He grunted as he pulled me off the floor. I landed steadily on my feet, "Really? It seems pretty expensive!" "Of course you can! I don't even know who it belongs to…" I flipped out the tag and in fancy lettering it said _Madame Trancy._ "Your mother… Are you sure you sure you don't want to keep it? For memory sake I mean." He seemed shocked, "Oh my mother. Never mind!" His head dropped, his eyes turned a stormy blue, and a tear cascaded down his cheek. But as soon as he had become sad, he bounced back up. "Anyway I would like to invite you to dinner. Usually I eat alone, you see." "Sure, if it is allowed." "Of course it is!" He smiled. "Claude will come get you when it is ready. Put on that dress if you'd like!" Alois said as he strolled out the door. I sighed and flopped on the bed. _What have I gotten myself into…_


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing oh Nothing

(Dinner)

Silence filled the enormous dining hall. I sat quietly and fiddled with my napkin under the table. Alois stirred his soup loudly and sighed. He looked up from his soup and started to cough loudly. I looked up and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and went back to playing with my napkin. After a brief moment of silence the coughing started up again.

"Yes?" I groaned.

"Nothing-oh-nothing…" He grinned menacingly.

_Ugh, he is so childish, and annoying! Do you see the way he is sitting there, grinning? This was a bad Idea. _

"Adella?"

"Yes?"

_"_Nothing-oh-nothing..." He started to snicker quietly.

"So that's what you're like, hmmm... interesting." I started to grin.

"What? What am I like!" Alois asked. His eyes seemed so concerned.

"Nothing-oh-nothing…" I mimicked.

He started to pout.I analyzed him for awhile till his eyes met mine.

"You know, you are a lot different then what people think."

His face darkened and his voice deepened, "I hate people… I have always been treated so horribly by everyone. I wish everyone would just die!"

A shiver went down my spine. He seemed so innocent but I could tell there was something dark and tainted deep under the surface. It made him unpredictable, like an animal. "Well I have to go to sleep! I am quite tired." I made a loud fake yawn and quickly got up from my seat.

"Wait! You didn't tell me why I was different!" Alois stood up so abruptly, the table shook.

"Sorry… I'll tell you later, I promise. "I walked off and as I looked over my shoulder I could see Alois sadly staring at me. I could barely hear him say: "What did I do?"

(2:30 am)

It was early in the morning. I had locked my door and gone onto the balcony. The breeze was blowing my hair in my face and for a long time all I could see were the thin reddish-blonde ribbons, being pushed and pulled by the wind. I wrestled to tie my hair out of my face but when I had, I saw Sebastian standing steadily on the balcony railing. "Ugh! How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long… I would have been here earlier, but I saw a kitten on my way over," Sebastian sighed. His scarlet eyes looked at me lifeless and bored. He gracefully slid off the balcony rail and landed on the chair next to me. "Well, anything to report on?" Sebastian crossed his legs and rested his head on his head.

"No…" I tried hard to hide my face, but when I looked over at him; his crimson eyes were studying me.

"You're lying…"

"Okay. Listen, I spent the day with him and I think he is harmless."

"What?" Sebastian looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can tell he is twisted, needy, bipolar, and has a dark outlook on life, but he isn't dangerous… Your _new master _Ciel has it wrong!" I started to turn to go inside.

Sebastian sighed in discontent, "Does someone have a little crush? You do know you can't protect him forever…"

"What?" I spun around.

"You always tried so hard to protect things, even when they weren't yours to protect. Do you remember that dog you loved so dearly, the one that bit twelve people and caused five fatalities. You used to hide it in your cellar and bring the scraps down from your dinner. That dog hated everyone yet you couldn't bring yourself to accept that it was a monster. For someone that is so stone cold you seem to have a soft spot for someone who needs you. It has always been your weakness, and someday it will be your downfall."

"You know nothing about me!" I pulled away trying to loosen the grip of the leash he had around me.

"But don't I? Your entire life from the age of eight to now. Do you still like to pretend like you can't cry?"

I swallowed hard "Damnit Sebastian…" I felt so defeated. "I don't care about him, Ok? I will do what you say."

He grinned and gently put his hand on my shoulder. "Good! But do remember, there is nothing wrong with expressing emotion."

"Yes there is…" I pulled away, my back to Sebastian.

I could hear his footsteps lead away. I turned to see a flash of black, leap over the railing. When I looked off the balcony he had disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: A Wonderful Day to be in Drag

That morning I woke to the sound of Claude's droning voice, "good morning madam. The young master has sent me to wake you up."

I squinted, the bright light of the sun plastering my face. It stung… The feeling of heaviness pushed on my eyelids. I painfully glanced over at Claude who was pouring tea into a beautifully decorated China cup. "Are you sure I should be getting this kind of treatment? I am no better than you or Hannah!"

Claude's amber eyes turned to me. They were ice cold, similar to the expression on his face. "My master has seemed to take a liking to you. To him, you are a companion more than a servant." He was nothing like Sebastian. As hard as Sebastian tried to push people away they were drawn to him naturally. Maybe that is why he paired so well with Ciel. I had been told that Ciel carried a group with him where ever he went, even though it was obvious he'd rather be alone. Claude was unmoved, emotionless, created to serve, not to entertain.

I looked back at Claude and grinned, "Thank you for all your service!"

He nodded and left quietly. After he had gone I quickly hopped out of bed. I gently gripped the dainty cup next to me and sipped silently. My mother had always told me I was created for royalty. Sometimes I would practice being wealthy… As if at some point in my life I would magically become an English aristocrat. I felt sad for a minute but quickly moved to my suitcase. I pulled one of the few petticoats I owned, out of my suitcase, and ran into the dressing room. It was dark, but I didn't mind. I had always been in the dark, it was like second nature. I pushed the night dress upward rolling as I got higher. I threw it on the floor then grabbed my undergarment dress. I quickly slipped it on and strolled out of the dressing room casually.

"Do you normally wear a corset?" Alois asked as he held up my only corset, the rest of my clothing scattered all over.

"What are you doing in here?" I yelled.

"I was bored," he said and shrugged. He dropped the corset and glanced at me. A perverted smile played on his lips "Are you going to wear that?"

I covered up, embarrassment filling me "I wasn't planning on wearing my undergarments." I picked up one the dresses off the floor "I was planning on wearing this!" He made a face and stuck out his tongue. On it was an unusual yellow design, "What is that on your tongue?"

His eyes widened and he pulled his tongue back in with a slurping noise. "I have an outfit you can wear! C'mon!"

"Don't change the sub-" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. His hand was soft but when I looked up at his wrist all I could see were scars. As we ran everything was flashes of wallpaper and paintings. All of a sudden he come to an unexpected stop, and of course I bumped, face first, into a grandfather clock.

Alois looked down at me. "Be careful, I don't know how to help you if you get injured." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Honestly! You'd think you wouldn't go that fast," Alois smiled menacingly and went through the door.

"Hey! I wasn't going fast! You-"

"FOUND IT!" Alois interrupted. He ran out of the room and handed me the outfit. It was a pair of black shorts, a red vest, a white blouse, and a black velvet neck tie. "Now give me your best dress," Alois instructed.

"Why?"

"We look pretty similar in size."

"Are you going to wear my clothes?"

"I wonder if we could pull it off."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

-After quite a trial with Alois-

I looked in the mirror "hmmm… I think I actually look good in this!"

Alois strolled out of the dressing room in a red dress. It had bows tied down the sides and lace on the edges. He saw me and smiled, "you look great! Very convincing… Except?" He pondered for a moment then lifted a dusty hat off the top of a tall wardrobe. "Put this on," he shook the dust off and handed it to me.

I wrapped my hair up and tightly put the hat on. I smiled and looked at my outfit, "Red is my favorite color, and how did you know?"

He smiled admiringly and got closer, "I just knew."

I fixed one of the bows on the dress, "You definitely can pull off being a girl, especially with the pigtails." I bounced one of the fake pigtails, "But please be careful with this dress, it was my mother's."

His eyes darkened "My mom is gone too. WHY WOULD OUR PARENTS JUST LEAVE US ALONE IN THE WORLD! " He screamed and threw a vase at the floor and collapsed "Aren't they supposed to love you and do what's best."

I heard a soft whimper but kept my distance. I wasn't good at consoling or being loving. "C'mon lets go out into London!"

He pulled himself back up and sniffled "What? Like this? I usually don't go out…"

"Maybe it is time you did!" I skipped out the door, "oh and if anyone asks I am John Smitt, amazing manly man!"


	6. Christmas Special: The Reasons

My body felt like lead as I lay in bed, completely unmoved and unmotivated to make any attempt to get up. Alois will be angry if I don't get up. I moaned as I pulled up the dead weight of my body. I flipped my legs over the edge of the bed and stared out at the frost covered window. It is Christmas Eve… I hate Christmas. The doors swung open and Alois burst in. I screamed and lost my balance, falling to the hard wood floor with a thud.

"GOOD MORNING!" He leapt onto the bed and stared down at me, a sincere childlike smile plastered on his face.

"Good morning," I said from the comfort of the floor. I felt safer on the floor where Alois didn't have any easy access to me.

Once he realized that I was in my bed clothing, his sincere smile turned into perverted grin. "Nice night gown."

I batted my eyes and gave him an innocent look, "Only the best for my master!"

He grabbed hold of one of the pillars holding up the canopy, spun around it, and landed on the floor in front of me. He stood in front of me and held out his hand to me. I gripped his hand and he pulled me up with such force, that I was launched into his arms. He gasped, and as we looked into each other's eyes I saw pink fill his cheeks.

I pulled away sat on the bed, "So where is Claude?" Alois sat down next to me; he wasn't wearing his usual purple jacket and green vest, but a red jacket and a white vest.

"He left. Something about preparations for Christmas Day. DID YOU KNOW IT 'S CHRISTMAS?" He threw himself into my lap with eagerness.

I laughed, "Yes I know."

He looked at the un-enthusiasm in my face and stared up in confusion, "Do you not like Christmas?"

I thought for a minute. _I really do hate Christmas. I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote everything down which is when I came to that realization. Should I tell Alois the truth, or lie for him._ I sighed and smiled "Of course I love Christmas!"

He gave me an unconvinced smile and stood up, "You should get dressed, as much as that night gown is… flattering, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

I groaned "You've been giving people the wrong idea since you started wearing short shorts."

He glared at me, "but I look good in them!"

I rolled my eyes.

He came close to my face; put a finger to my lips, and whispered, "You know you like them."

I pushed him away jokingly, "do I have to wear one of your outfits again?"

"Of course! It is in your dressing room."

I walked into the dressing room and looked at a dress draped over hanger. It was red, velvety, and floor length. I unbuttoned the back and pushed my legs through the bottom. I pulled the dress up and put my arms through the sleeves. "Alois?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me button up?"

He pulled open the dressing room door and walked over to me. For a minute I stood there and he gave me a weird look, "spin?"

I turned red "Oh right!" I spun around and I felt the dress be pulled tight as he buttoned.

"Do you mind exchanging gifts with me tonight?"

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to give me a gift and then I will give you one."

He finished the last button and I turned around, and admired myself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So?"

"Alois… I haven't been completely honest with you, I don't celebrate Christmas… In fact, I haven't even exchanged gifts in years."

His indifferent look changed into an angry confusion, "why?"

_What was the reason?_ "I just can't afford it." _I lied._ "Plus, it is a holiday of indulgence for the rich!" _I lied again. _

His face changed to the face of pure hatred, "What? How could you be so selfish? All year I wait for this one holiday, the one day a year that everything seems okay. The one holiday a year that those village people didn't treat Luka and I like shit! The one-"he stopped himself and you could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He ran out and I could hear the smashing of valuables echoing behind him.

I let out a deep sigh of remorse, which sent a shockwave of pain through me. I unbuttoned the dress, slipped it off, and strolled over to the desk to write another reason to hate Christmas.

_Reason 4: Because it is the day you hurt the only person you had left._

It was small, brown, with white cotton string, and very plain, but inside it was something precious. I tip-toed to the tall and brightly lit Jesse Tree, the smell of pine overwhelming me. I was a good smell, a nostalgic smell, something I hadn't smelled since my last Christmas. The first reason for why I hate Christmas:

_Reason 1: The day your father was hit by the carriage and killed._

I kneeled in front of the tree; the pine needles gently pierced my skin. I tucked the package under the tree and leaned back. I put my hand into my pocket and felt the cold money in my pocket. I cupped it and started counting –That cost all of last and this month's pay, which leaves me with enough one loaf of bread- which leads to reason two:

_Reason 2: Our family of nine needed food, not gifts (We never exchanged gifts)._

I then stood up, glanced at the package, and grinned. I am sorry Alois, I hate telling people how it is, especially on Christmas.

_Reason 3: Ruining Christmas for others._

"Do you honestly think you ruin Christmas?"

I spun on my heels and Alois was in the doorway. "How did you-"

"I read your reasons for hating Christmas. The funny thing about what you wrote is that they aren't true."

I breathed in deeply, "What are you talking about? Everything in there is the complete truth!"

He strolled closer "No. You love Christmas. You and I aren't very different… Two damaged people, both looking for a way to cope; we cling to Holidays like Christmas. The only reason you don't like Christmas is because it confirms your deepest fear."

"And what is that?"

He came closer, grabbed both hands in his and softly said, "That you need someone to cling to, because you can't survive alone."

For a minute I was silent but soon after I threw my arms around him. At first he was stiff but then I felt his arms gently wrap around me.

"I have a gift for you," I whispered.

He pulled away and smiled, "me too."

I bent over and picked up the plain package and handed it to him. He tore away the brown paper, and pried open the box. He pulled out a tiny crystal butterfly. The butterfly was brilliant colors of green, purple, and silver. He stared at it in awe before looking at me.

"It is an everlasting butterfly. It will never die, or leave, but always be with you."

I saw him choke back tears, "it's perfect."

He then handed me at messily wrapped rectangular package. I peeled away the wrapping revealing a tiny leatherback notebook.

I looked up and smiled, "a notebook?"

He nodded, "I see you writing all the time, and I thought it was perfect! Look inside!"

I flipped through the pages:

_"Adella Smitton."_

_ "Beloved friend of Alois Trancy."_

_ "Sometimes people say the impact you make in a person's life changes them forever, I believe it. Every day I wake up excited, because I know I am not alone. You listen to me, and talk to me, and you care. I will never forget the things you've done. You saved me."_

I looked up and saw Alois blushing. "I love it!"

He sighed in relief, and we both left the barely lit room. As we walked the darkened hallway, Alois stopped and turned to me.

"What?"

He looked at me and said "I had one Christmas wish I really want to come true."

I smiled, "and what could that possibly be?"

He grabbed both my arms and pulled me into him. Our faces were a centimeter apart, and I could feel my heart flutter,

"A kiss!"

I put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him in. His kiss was gentle, addictive like I could never pull away, even if I wanted to. His arms wrapped around me and I let myself fall into him. He then pulled away,

"I love you. Do you love me?"

I smiled, "I will always love you."

He wrapped his arm around me and we walked off into the darkness. A reason to love Christmas? I can think of one:

_Reason 1: The day the one person I care about the most, kissed me._


	7. Chapter 7: I Guess I Am Envious

We sat on a bench in the park. A very observant man passed us but stopped to stare in confusion.

"Something doesn't seem right," he murmured.

I glanced at Alois noticing the boyish way he had about him. His arms were in his lap as he sat in an open leg spread; completely indecent for any woman of the time.

"Cross your legs at the ankle. Sit up straight. Annddd…. Hmm. Fan yourself."

"Why?" He said raising an eyebrow and giving me way too much attitude.

"Just do it," I harped.

He groaned but did what I asked.

I chuckled, "Again, something else different about you."

He pouted, "What is it about you suddenly "knowing" who I am." He became quickly solemn, "I never know anything about anyone."

I felt a moment of compassion "would you like to know?"

"Yes," he sat up in excitement and eagerness.

"Hmm… I have learned. You might not like it. Are you sure you want to hear?"

He rolled his eyes, "YES! Now tell me."

"Fine! You are quick to anger but even quicker to forgive. You don't like being alone but you don't want just any company. You love and feel passion terribly but you really don't know what love is… Only lust. You are a child, but too in touch with adult matters. You are a contradiction. You love that about yourself, but it makes you dizzy and others as well."

He narrowed his eyes, "you pig! How dare you say that to me!"

I shrugged, unfazed because this was inevitable, "you wanted to know. Would you have preferred that I lie like that butler you are so fond of?"

He hissed at me, "well I don't care what you say. If anyone is the liar it is you. Not Claude."

I surrendered, "fine Alois! I am lying. Can we drop this then?"

He nodded though he still seemed angry.

For a while we were quiet.

A couple passed us and I immediately saw Alois' attention focus on them. The woman was young (not too much older than I). She was pretty and quiet just content with listening to her dashing escort talk. He seemed so deeply in love you; could tell by how hard he tried to make her laugh. They were perfect.

Alois sighed.

"What?" I inquired.

"I have always been so envious of couples…"

I scoffed, "why? You have plenty of time for yourself to meet someone."

He turned to me, "not really."

I felt stupid for forgetting that his days were numbered. According to Claude, Alois had a mysterious illness that was fatal. I knew the truth though. I'd just wait for Alois to tell me that he was food for demons later.

"sorry."

"It is fine. I just never knew my parents, but I feel like they loved each other. I want to be loved like that. That person doesn't have to love you, but they do. They don't have to even say it. All it takes is for them to move a little closer *Alois scooted closer.* Gently squeeze your hand *His hand gripped mine.* Or even a soft kiss on the cheek *He leaned in to kiss my cheek.*

I pushed away and stood up from the bench, "What are you doing?"

Alois smirked, stood up as well and ran. I chased after, following him into an ally. With incredible force I pushed him against the wall,

"what is wrong with you?"

He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so that I was pinned to the wall.

"You know, you were right about one thing, I do enjoy lust. It is like I said when I first met you about your lips. You are a girl after all. Do you honestly believe that I am so naïve as to not bring that into this? I am handsome, but I am sure that you noticed. And of course you are interested."

That little jerk has been playing innocent all this time.

"Well I am not interested," I growled at him.

He raised both eyebrows in disbelief, "Really? How does this make you feel?"

He ran his fingers down the side of my neck and every curve to my lower torso.

I tightened and froze, gritting my teeth to say "no."

"How about this?"

He came close and I felt his hot breath touch my ear as he bit it.

I felt warm but still I was nowhere close to giving in, "nope."

"Hmm… how about this then?"

He lowered his lips to my neck and began to leave hot steamy kisses. I squirmed and pulled away from him but he put his arms around my waist holding me tight.

"STOP!" I screamed and pushed him away.

He laughed, "hah! You are blushing. I am right!"

I stormed off in embarrassment and anger.

But I wasn't far before I could hear Alois screaming. I turned around to yell at him, when I saw five men crowd around him.

Sprinting back towards him I could hear one yell:

"Hey, it's a girl!"

Alois tried to pull the wig off in panic, "no, no I am not! I swear I am not!"

The wig wouldn't come loose and the men came closer to him. I pushed them away from him. One grabbed me and held me tight. Holding onto to his wrist I bit his hand. He pulled away, dropping me, yelping in pain. Others charged at me. I flipped one. Hitting another so hard in the face it fell back against another. One grabbed me from behind wrapping his arms around my stomach. Using all the force I could, I flipped him, and it was over.

I glanced at the men around me rubbing any soreness out, "2 minutes. I say that is a personal best."

Alois stared in amazement.

Oh no! He shouldn't have seen that.

I paced out of the alley, my strides gaining tremendous speed.

"What was that?" He gasped.

"Nothing," I responded quickly.

'No, it was not nothing! Tell me?"

I kept walking.

"I demand that you tell me!" He ordered in a harsh brat-like tone.

I slowed done, "fine. I can do things with my body that required special training. Like those people we see at the carnival."

He furrowed his brows, "Why didn't you-"

"I do it to you? Because I didn't want to hurt you. You- you…"

"Adella?"

I staggered, feeling a sharp pain in my stomach. I cupped both hands noticing the blood seeping through the shirt. I fell into Alois' arms. He struggled to hold me up.

"I must have been stabbed by one of those guys."

Everything became fuzzy and I could feel my head fall back as I lost control.

Alois became frantic and hysterical,

"Don't die! Please. Don't leave me. HELP! HELP! SOMEONE."

Everything went black after that.


End file.
